Welcome to Hell
by TownsendTV
Summary: Barbie Blank and Phil Brooks are in a healthy relationship, but the two witness many weird situations, involving a certain WWE Diva, which happens to be Phil's ex-girlfriend. Takes place in 2008. *CONTAINS VIOLENCE, BEYOND DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENES, AND LANGUAGE*
1. A Night To Remember

_First off, let me apologize for being gone for so long. My computer has been messed up for a long time, and it deleted all of my documents. So, I lost the rest of The Real World: Bronx, the sequel to Unfair Blood that I was almost finished with, The Young: Season 2, and on my other account, munke456, it deleted WWE Big Brother, sadly. So, I want a fresh start with new stories. I'll be uploading more often and you so be upset :). So let's get this story started._

 _Based on a true story..._

 _Takes place in 2008..._

Barbie's POV

We are currently in Detroit, Michigan. The Divas were getting ready in the Divas locker room for a battle royal that'll determine the number one contender for the Women's Championship. The competitors in the match were Candice Michelle, Layla, Mickie James, Melina, Katie Lea Burchill, Maria, Jillian Hall, and me, Kelly Kelly.

So recently, I've been doing pretty good in the ring, so I hope and pray that this will be my time to shine. The match is starting in under an hour, and just like before any match, I'm nervous as hell. So, I decide to grab a blueberry muffin from the food table. It's a good way to kill time before my match and even chat with my bud, Adam, but the WWE Universe knows him as Edge. So, I grabbed a blueberry muffin, and noticed Adam was sitting at a table with Jay, or Christian, as the WWE Universe knows him. "Is there room for me?", I asked as I approached the two guys. Adam replied, "No way. You're not wanted.", obviously joking. "Oh, shut up and scoot over!", I said as I giggled.

Jay said, "So, what's up, Barbs?"

I said, "Not much. Just nervous for this Battle Royal tonight."

Adam said, "Oh yeah! I forgot. You better kick ass, kiddo!"

I slightly giggled, even though my nerves were still getting the best of me.

"I'll try my best", I said before taking a bite of my muffin.

"Can I have a bite?"

It was Phil, or CM Punk, as the WWE Universe knows him by. Phil was my boyfriend, but more of a best friend than anything. I replied to his question, "You don't even like muffins!". He chuckled as he sat right next to me. "Wanna know what I do like?", he asked. "Yeah. What?", I asked, a bit blushing. "You", Phil said, as he looked into my eyes. Jay and Adam chuckled, then Jay said, "How about we leave you two lovebirds alone, eh?". The two blondes got up and moved to another table while laughing. I shouted while giggling, "Don't leave me with this weirdo!". Phil then said, "You know you love me". He kissed my forehead before saying, "So I hear you have a Battle Royal?". I replied, "Yup! Hopefully I win". He put his arm around my shoulder, making me blush, while saying, "Well, if you win tonight, how about me and you go to a fancy restaurant after the show? How does that sound?". I replied while slightly giggling at his charm, "Sounds great!". He then added, "But if you lose, we're going nowhere!". We both chuckled as I said sarcastically, "Woo-hee! Best boyfriend ever!". He laughed as he took the last piece of my muffin, which I allowed. "So, I gotta get going. I'm pretty sure my match is starting real soon", I said as he released his arm off of my shoulder. He replied, "Alright. Good luck". He gave me a quick peck on my cheek. "Thanks, jackass", I jokingly replied. He chuckled as I got up to go to the Divas locker room, but before I walked too far away, he shouted from afar, "Have fun!".

I went inside of the locker room, and did a few stretches before the match started. It was coming up next, and I was nervous. I mean, we're talking about the Women's Championship. This isn't just some little ribbon. This is a real award. It'll be an honor if you actually had it. So I needed to kick some ass tonight!

It was that time. I made my entrance as I was the first Diva to head to the ring. I took a look at the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix as she was at the commentary table. She gave me an evil look, as I have her a cunning smile, killing her to not say anything negative to me. As the other Divas came out one-by-one, before you know it, the match had started. I immediately went after Jillian. We've been feuding for the past few weeks, and I'm just overly annoyed with her ear-ringing singing. Oh, that rhymed, but anyways, she's disrespectful, inside the ring, but an angel outside of the ring. But since we're rivals in the ring, I gave her a beatdown right when the match started. Luckily, Candice helped me take Jillian out of the match, as we both dropkicked her out of the match, after Melina threw poor Maria out of the match (bless her soul) and Mickie threw Layla out of the match. An enemy inside of the ring, but one of my sisters from another mister outside of the ring. Mickie then gave Katie Lea a hurricanrana, sending her out of the ring. Katie was a sweet girl outside of the ring, but I don't know much about her, and we barely have interaction while in the ring. We pretty much had one match together, not counting this one, and it was a tag team, and actually never competed in the match together. Melina then throws me to the ground, when Mickie and Candice, both sweet girls by the way, were trying to get each other out. Melina then threw me out of the ring with ease. By the way, she's a bitch. Excuse my language, but she's the bitchiest cunt I ever met. Inside and outside the ring. You can never catch her on a good day. She's manipulative, sneaky, and just a complete bitch. But at least I can tolerate her...kinda. I walked backstage, only to see Layla, Katie Lea, and Maria sitting in the Divas locker room.

"Aww Barbs. I wanted you to win!", said my adorable bestie, Layla.

I replied, "Thanks, Lay!".

I added, "I'm gonna go talk to Phil".

Maria cleared her throat, but I decided to ignore it for the time being.

Layla said, "Okay, baby girl!".

I opened the door, but as soon as I did, both Mickie and Candice walked through the door.

I said, "So I'm guessing Melina won?".

Candice said, "Sadly, yes,".

I said, "I gotta go see Phil.

Mickie said, "Alrighty!"

I left the room and went straight to Phil's dressing room. I knocked and he opened immediately. "Hey, Barbie!", he said, before giving me one of those forehead kisses that can always put me in a good mood. "I saw you out there", he added. "So I guess we're not going to a fancy restaurant tonight?", I asked, making a puppy-dog face. Phil chuckled then said, "We can still go. Anything for my Barbie doll". I giggled and said, "Thank you! Great way to get me in the mood". He then said, "I mean, we both lost matches tonight. I get choke slammed by the Big Show and you get thrown over the top rope by Melina. So, let's celebrate us being losers". I laughed before saying, "I guess so". He asked, "So, what time you wanna get going?". I shrugged before saying, "Maybe after the main event. It's going on right now". "Alright. Cool", he replied. We both turned to the TV and saw Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes against John Cena in a Handicap Match. This was an interesting match, especially because John is not giving up one bit. Me and Phil sat down as he had his arm on my shoulder and we continued to watch the match. "Great match, isn't it?". Phil said to break the unnecessary silence. I replied, "Yeah. John is doing good out there". Phil smirked then said, "Well, John is a tough guy, and he never gives up, and that's what I respect about him". I nodded, but we can both tell that we couldn't wait any longer for the match to end. And besides, fans were gonna be waiting at the door when we walked out to harass us. I love them more than anything though, but today was pretty stressful. "How about we leave right now?", I said without control. "Think about the fans that'll be at the door when we leave", I added. He nodded while saying, "True that. True that. Alright. Let's head out".

We quickly switched to our regular clothes, and we headed out the door while saying goodbye to a few of our co-workers. The main event was still going on, and it was 10:38 p.m. So we didn't have to worry about any people getting in our way. We went over to his car. He always drove me to the shows. I got in the passenger seat as he got in the driver seat. He drove to this so-called fancy restaurant. I said while giggling, "This is your so-called 'fancy' restaurant?". He replied, "Taco Bell is beyond fancy". We both laughed. As I was taking off my seatbelt, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I couldn't stop blushing. We had never kissed on the lips before. We always gave each other kisses on the cheek or on the forehead, or even neck kisses. But never on the lips, because like I said before, we were more best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. I asked in a shocked but impressed tone, "What was that for?". He chuckled then said, "For being you." I couldn't help but giggle and blush as hard as ever. I said, "Just for that, you deserve another kiss". I went in for the kill and kissed Phil, but this time, it was a long kiss, and tongue was involved. He put his fingers through my hair as his tongue was attacking mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continue to make out with him. All of a sudden, we end up in the backseat. He has his shirt off as I'm on top of him, kissing him hard as ever. He took my shirt off, and was going to take my bra off, but I interrupted him, asking while giggling, "Want a taco?". I didn't want us to have sex the first time in the back of his car in front of Taco Bell. "I want your taco!", he replied, making me blush and giggle like a school girl. "But yeah, I can go for a taco right now", he added, so we both put our clothes back on and went inside of Taco Bell.

We both sat down and chowed down on our delicious tacos after getting noticed by a few fans. All of a sudden, 'Chelsea' by STEFY plays in the restaurant. I sighed as Phil chuckled, knowing what memories the song brought back. "Remember this song, Barbs?", he asked as he was chuckling. This was one of the songs I used to dance to on Kelly's Expose, which was this segment where I pretty much was a stripper, and I danced really shitty. It was pretty embarrassing, since I can't dance if my life depends on it. But the whole WWE locker room though it was funny. Phil said, "You have no idea how many rock-hard boners I had watching you dance!". I spit out my drink, laughing way too hard. We both laughed. I can't believe he said that out loud. It was hilarious. "Too much information!", I said while giggling. We both left Taco Bell.

We got in his car. On the way back to our hotel, me and Phil started talks about old times. "Barbs, remember when we were in ECW and we were backstage, doing that scene when you asked me to go to a club with me, and you were feeling all over me?", Phil asked. I blushed, even thinking about it. We were so close to kissing in that scene. I giggled while saying, "Yeah, I remember that". He slightly chuckled. "But do you remember when we hugged after that match with you and Kevin Thorn?", I added. That was a fun moment for me. He's a great hugger. He said, "Yeah I do. It was hot". I nodded, while I still blushed from ear to ear. We arrived at the hotel.

After checking in, we made our way to our hotel room. I tried not to mention the make-out session we had in the car, worrying that he wouldn't be into talking about it. But surprisingly, as soon as we entered our hotel room, he asks me as he sat on the bed, "Barbs, am I a good kisser?". I giggled as I replied, "You're a great kisser". He chuckled and said, "Good". We both changed into our clothes that we were gonna go to sleep in. I wore one of Phil's t-shirts. It was one of his old t-shirts with the ECW logo on it. And I wore some boxer shorts under his large t-shirt. Phil wore a black and white Misfits t-shirt with basketball shorts. We both got in bed together, and he turned on the TV, hoping to find a good cartoon for us to fall asleep to. He turned it to Spongebob. Kinda funny. But anyways, he puts his arm around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. I couldn't control my hand at that very moment. I "accidentally" put my hand on his crotch, but moved it a second later. "Oops", I had said. He chuckled for some reason. He then said, "It's okay. I mean, we are dating". Does that mean he wanted me to put my hand on his crotch again? He grabbed my hand and moved it near his basketball shorts. I rubbed his thigh, still unsure if he wanted me to touch his crotch again. But maybe I should. I didn't really get a good feel. So, I touched it again. I felt his erection, making me slightly blush. He smirked, as he grabbed my hand and continue to use my hand to rub his crotch. Suddenly, he moved his hand, and I already got used to my hand on his crotch, so I continued to stroke it. Remember, I'm rubbing the outside of his crotch. But I can't take it anymore. I put my hands inside of his basketball shorts and his boxer briefs and grabbed his crotch and stroked as hard as I can. Every stroke made him moan louder and louder. "When do I get to moan?", I asked while giggling. He replied, "Right now".

He put his hand inside of my boxer shorts, and stuck his finger somewhere it doesn't belong, even though I want it to stay there forever. He then used a second finger and went back and forth, in and out of my mid-section, making me moan and even sweat a bit. I continued to stroke his crotch, but I stopped, since I was enjoying this fingering activity A LOT. He stopped fingering me for a few seconds to take off his shirt, and get on top of me. He gave me a tongue kiss, like the one he gave me in the car, as he fingered my mid-section, making my insides explode in excitement. I got so excited to the point where I started to get wet. Phil then disappears under the cover, and goes down on me, using his tongue to lick the wetness of my vagina. I moaned loudly, but not too loud to the point where anyone else in the hotel can hear us. He continued to lick and suck my vagina as the juices rolled down his mouth. Oh my god! I am loving this right now! He stopped going down on me, and sat up. I tugged his basketball shorts off, revealing his tight boxer briefs with a very noticeable hard-on. I stroked it from the outside, making him moan a bit, until I all of a sudden took his boxer briefs off. His penis was perfect-size, 7 inches to be exact. I sucked harder and harder, and the harder I sucked, the louder he moaned. He leaned back as he enjoyed the treat that my mouth had gave his very hard penis. I sucked and stroked his penis, pretty much hoping he'll let loose a load into my mouth. But, I wanted something else before that. I pulled out a Magnum condom, so that he can pull it onto his erect penis. He put it on, and got ready for action, but as soon as he got ready...damn. A knock on the door. Phil's face got extremely red. You can tell he was angry just by the look on his face. He quickly put on his underwear, as well as his basketball shorts and t-shirt, as I put on a pink robe I had in my suitcase. Phil went to open the door, and...

"Hi, Phil. Hi, Kelly."

Why was she here? What can she possibly want?


	2. To Be Invited Or Not To Be Invited

_Hey! So, last chapter wasn't that scary, but it gets scarier by the chapter, so bare with me! Thanks!_

Phil's POV

"Um, hey, Maria", I said awkwardly.

I was confused as to why she was at my hotel door. She's an ex-girlfriend of mine. We dated in 2005 while we were both in OVW, and when I went to WWE, I was on ECW and she was on Raw, so we barely had time together, so I broke up with her, feeling our relationship wasn't gonna work out. I lost all interest in Maria, once I met Barbs. And since we started going out a few months ago, I could tell she was a bit jealous. But back to reality.

I asked the redhead, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?".

She giggled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Phil. I got locked out of my hotel room, and I'm too nervous to ask the manager for another room key. So, do you mind if I sleep here with you guys?".

This was the worst thing that can happen. I try to actually have sex with Barbie and I get interrupted by my ex. And it's a pretty weird situation.

"Uhh...sure", I replied.

She said, "Oh, thank you!".

She entered the room, with her purse around her arm.

"Where should I sleep?", she asked.

"Um...you can take the bed, and me and Kelly can sleep on the floor", I replied to her question while scratching my head.

She said, "Okay. Thanks a lot".

She sat down on the bed, obviously waiting for Barbie to move. Barbie had a beyond annoyed face on, but she moved either way. She also put the clothes she were wearing before on the floor. Maria got comfy on the bed, as she flipped through channels on the TV. Me and Barbs put a cover on the ground to make it somewhat comfortable. And we laid down. It was still uncomfortable, but it was worth a shot. Maria then turned the TV off for some odd reason. So, now, me and Barbs were laying in awkward silence as Maria was on her way to sleep.

I forgot I was still wearing a condom, but for some reason, I felt like keeping it on. I'm cuddled up with Barbs at the moment, and I'm feeling cranky so...

"Let's go at it again, babe", I whispered in Barbie's ear. I barely call her 'babe', so I know that made her happy inside.

"What about Maria?", she whispered back.

I replied, "She's sleep. Just try not to moan one bit, and be as quiet as you can".

She replied, "I'll try."

We both began making out again as I moved my fingers through her hair and she wrapped her arms around me. I then took her robe off, exposing her breast, as well as her vagina. I immediately fingered her vagina as I sucked on her nipples. I can see her struggling not to moan, as I'm reaching her G-spot, and her vagina begins getting wet again. I pull the cover more over us, covering up our whole body. I took all of my clothes off, and stuck my condom-covered penis inside of her wet vagina and the rest is history.

 ** _If only they knew Maria was still up, watching the two's every move, wanting to say something about the two having sex, but worrying about what Phil will think of her._**

Phil's POV

I woke up this morning next to a naked Barbie. (we definitely had fun last night :D) Maria was already up, and in the shower. I didn't want to disturb the two, so I got dressed, and got ready for a morning jog. I wrote a note for Barbs and Maria, which said the following: Hey, ladies! Went for a morning jog. Enjoy each other's company. -Phil. I sat the note on the dresser and walked out the door.

Barbie's POV

I woke up, in the nude. (me and Phil definitely had fun last night :D) I grabbed the clothes that I was wearing last night that were on the floor and quickly put them on. For some reason, I don't know where my robe is. But anyways, I noticed a note on the dresser, so I went to see what the note said.

 _Hey, ladies! Went for a morning jog. Enjoy each other's company. -Phil_

That's fine with me. Even though last night, Maria annoyed me since she interrupted me and Phil's fun, she's still a good girl and I enjoy talking to her. She hops out the shower as I turn on TV, and watched one of those trashy, entertaining reality TV shows to give me some entertainment. I never heard of this show, but it was called Bad Girls Club. With a name like that, it has to be good. Already, these girls are arguing and fighting with each other. Pretty much a big Diva match. Maria walks out of the bathroom, and I bring my attention towards her. But something was really odd.

"Oh, hi, Kelly! What's up?", she said...

"Um...hey...", I replied awkwardly.

She clenched onto her clothing and said, "Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to ask to use your robe. The color pink looks good on me in my opinion".

"Um...yeah", I replied.

Don't get me wrong. The Divas locker room has a fair share of borrowing without asking, or even borrowing AND asking. But, it seemed pretty weird, since we weren't in the Divas locker room anymore. But I'm gonna ignore. At least I'll try to.

"So, do you wanna watch this TV show with me? It seems amazing", I asked.

She replied, "Aww, man, I'll love to, but I'm actually gonna go jog with Phil. I couldn't turn down his invite".

"Oh...um...okay?", I said, as I was BEYOND confused. Why would Phil invite her to go jogging with him? Why didn't she leave when Phil left? Why is she _still_ wearing my pink robe? Something was really off with this picture. She got dressed quickly, and went on her way, but I'm speechless at the moment. So many questions went through my head. Maybe a shower will clear my head.

Phil's POV

I was jogging, feeling the air hit me in the face every step I took. All of a sudden, someone started jogging next to me.

"Hey, Phil!", Maria said with joy.

"Uhh...hey Maria!", I replied.

It's a bit creepy that she's jogging next to me, only because it was out of nowhere. Other than that, I don't mind jogging with another person. Me and Barbs do it all the time.

"What was Barbs doing when I left?", I asked to break the silence.

She replied, "Oh, she was watching some reality show on TV".

I chuckled and said, "That's my Barbie doll!".3

Maria said in a slightly low voice, "Yeah...".

She added, "I heard you two having _quite_ some fun last night".

I smacked my forehead playfully. Last time I checked, she was sleep before me and Barbie had sex.

I gave her a fake chuckle and said, "I thought you were sleep!".

She replied, "I was on my way to sleep, then all I could hear is you two moaning your asses off!".

I chuckled.

"Is she great?", I believed Maria said.

"Huh?", I replied, confused about what she had said.

"Um...I asked if I came late...", she asked.

I don't think she said that, but I replied, "Um...yeah, you kinda did".

She had a slight frown on her face. She then said, "I apologize".

She added, "Maybe I can stay in Batista's room tonight".

I said, "Okay".

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say was 'okay'. But I'm pretty sure me and Barbie are gonna have another one of those 'moments' again. So, we just continued to jog in silence.

Barbie's POV

I ordered bacon and eggs from the hotel's room service. I was just about finished with my meal, as both Maria and Phil walked back in the room. Phil ran over to me and kissed my forehead. "Hey, Barbs", he said joyfully. I replied with a smile, "Hi, Phil". Maria said, "Well. I'ma gonna go use the bathroom, and leave because I'm filming Smackdown tonight". Me and Phil both said, "Okay". She went in the bathroom. I immediately sat Phil down on the bed, and got on top of him, going in for the kill and making out with him. We both have our arms around each other, enjoying our mini-make out session. He then released the kiss and said, "This is what I need after a good jog". A thought went through her head. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. You didn't want to invite your 'babe' out to jog with you?", I said while slightly smirking. He chuckled and said, "You were sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb you". I replied, "You invited Maria though?". He had a confused face and replied to my question, "No I didn't". Wait, what? But didn't she say Phil invited her? "But she told me that you invited her", I said in confusion. He replied, "I swear, Barbs, I did not invite her to go jogging. She came next to me outta nowhere". My mind is going crazy right now. What is Maria's motive to lying about being invited to jog with Phil? And wearing my pink robe? And going to our hotel room last night? What the fuck? Maria then got out of the bathroom, and immediately grabbed her bag and said, "I gotta go, guys! See ya'! Thanks for everything! Bye!". She said everything extremely quickly as she walked out the door, as if she was trying to hide something. Phil said, "Well, that was weird". I giggled and said, "Extremely weird". We both laughed, but then I added, "But that's besides the point. Did you remember that we have the WHOLE week off?". He replied, "Oh yeah! The _WHOLE_ week to ourselves!". He then added, "So where do you wanna go first?". I smiled, and said, "I don't know. How about we just explore Detroit?". He said, "Cool, but how about we explore Detroit...tomorrow?". He wrapped his arms around my neck, and pulled me in for a passionate kiss on the lips. I released the kiss, and replied, "Sounds... _AMAZING_!". We both laid down in bed together, and cuddled each other, watching TV, wishing to be nowhere else but in his arms.


End file.
